1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite, methods of preparing the composite, an electrolyte including the composite, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high-performance batteries having some of the highest energy density among currently commercially available secondary batteries, and are applicable in various fields such as electric vehicles.
A lithium secondary battery includes polyethylene oxide electrolyte as a polymer electrolyte. The polyethylene oxide electrolyte has a high ionic conductivity at high temperatures, but a low ionic conductivity at room temperatures. There is a need for improving the ionic conductivity at room temperature of the polyethylene oxide polymer electrolyte without deterioration in mechanical properties.